


Transcendental Numbers Can Be Tasty

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Monster Mash [5]
Category: Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All werewolves have epic sweet tooths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendental Numbers Can Be Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Erica and Stiles being amazing friends. And I get to showcase my nerd. Scarletnerded myself there.

Stiles meets Erica Reyes through Derek. Actually. Scratch that. It happens the other way around.

***

Stiles walks in on Erica Reyes sitting at his kitchen table, eating what was the last of the pecan pie he'd been hiding from both Derek and his father. 

"Err-" he begins because despite dating Derek, and being used to his breaking and entering habits. A strange girl in his kitchen makes him wonder if he locked up before going to the cemetery to meet up with Scott to play lacrosse.

"This is so good," she says, licking the fork tines appreciatively. Stiles can see the glint of fang. "I can see why Derek is here so much."

Stiles gapes at her, his lacrosse stick becoming slack in his hand. "Do I know you?"

She flushes a pretty pink color. "Oh! How rude!" she exclaims, putting down her fork reluctantly. "I thought Derek would have told you about us."

"Us?" gapes Stiles, weakly. 

"The wolf pack, silly!" she grins. "I'm Erica."

Stiles stares. 

"Werewolf," he manages to stutter out. 

Erica smiles encouragingly. "Derek's been so secretive. And I thought it was high time we met you."

"You can't just break in-"

"Your father let me in," she offers and chases the last of the pecan deliciousness from the pan. 

"Oh," Stiles deflates.

"I am sorry about the pie," she pouts. "It smelt so good."

Her eyes gleam molten amber. And Stiles backs up a bit until she flashes another friendly bright smile. 

"I could make more?" he hazards, because the only werewolf he's been around has been Derek and he responds pretty well to sugar. And kisses. But Stiles is a one wolf kind of nymph. 

"Really?" she asks. "I could help!"

She's already ushering him into the kitchen more. 

"This will be great. Boyd loves pumpkin waffles. Could we make those?" she asks, sniffing at the cabinets. 

"Boyd?"

She pokes at a jar of Nutella on the counter, curiously. "Hmm? Yes, Boyd. He wanted to come, but we figured we wouldn't overwhelm you. He has questions about ice skating. Is it true you can walk on it?"

Stiles smiles, remembering the days spent outside with his mom on the ice. "Yeah."

Erica smiles. "You and me, Stiles. I think we'll be great friends."

Stiles grins back.

***

Derek walks in on them later watching _Batman Begins_ and eating Nutella and waffles with Boyd.


End file.
